Sweet Like Jam
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Aeris and Cloud are finally alone.


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**#9 Jam**

"So why do we have to make jam for??" Cloud said with a blank face.

"Because it's nice, and cheap!" Aeris replied, laughing at the gormless look on Cloud's face.

The two where currently around a big metal pot, that was placed on top of a burning hot fire in the campsite. It was a lovely night; the sunset had just appeared making everything turn to a heavily orange colour. The rest of the group where walking around, further out from the campsite. Doing whatever they pleased.

Cloud still didn't understand why Aeris asked him to stay with her, he wasn't sad about it. He was over the moon, but still he couldn't understand. Why him?

"Cloud you keep stirring, and I'll keep putting the strawberries in the pot." She giggled, pointing to the spoon what was currently laid on a mat near the pot. Aeris slowly walked over to her tent and carried out a huge basket of wonderful juicy strawberries. She carefully carried them over, making sure not to spill any and plonked the basket down on the ground.

Cloud was just busy stirring in a world of his own.

"...I still don't understand.." He said quietly to himself, hoping Aeris wouldn't hear him.

"It will be a nice surprise." She giggled again, throwing a handful of strawberries in at a time. "Everyone loves strawberry jam."

"..." Cloud groaned, and began to scratch his head.

"Don't tell me you've never had any?" Aeris laughed while stopping what she was doing, to stare at Cloud. He noticed, and stopped stirring and began to laugh too.

"Course I have.. Just not in a long time." He smiled, noticing how alive he felt with this girl.

"Oh.. I believe you." She smiled again, putting her hands on her hips. "I can't believe how hot it is.." She sighed, and wiped her brow. She slowly began to put another handful of strawberries in the pot again. Cloud stared again, and watched her glowing angel face smile while she did it.

It seemed to take the work off his hands. It was all worth it, just to see her smile.

"Cloud, thanks for helping me!" She smiled towards him and gazed upon his sparkling mako blue eyes. Causing him to forget what he was doing or where he was for a moment.

"Ah.. Oh... Sure. Yeah.. fine." He replied, a bit embarrassed and struggling to speak. Aeris giggled and began to throw in more strawberries.

"I think that will do." She paused "Just leave it to cool down, then I'll do the rest." She giggled and began to sit on a log near the tents.

Cloud followed her and sat down next to her just like a lovable puppy would.

"So you have fun today?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah. I did. Was a change from traveling all the time." He smiled, staring at the floor trying to cover up his flushed cheeks.

"Good. You need to let yourself have more fun sometimes."

"Why's that?"

"Your the leader, so you have to be serious, but you deserve fun just like everyone else. I also like seeing you happy." She said, and began to stare peacefully on the blonde's face. He could feel her stare, but still kept his head low now feeling his cheeks burn even more.

"So your saying because I'm a leader I'm serious huh?" He giggled, and turned to face her.

"Nooo! I didn't mean it like that." She nodded, and shoke her hands backwards and forwards.

"You sure? Because if I was serious I wouldn't do this right?" He giggled and pounced onto Aeris and began tickling her sides.

"Cloooooud! Nooooo, stooooooop!!" She giggled, gasping for air and falling onto the floor. "Stoooop it!! Pleaseee" She laughed again, trying as hard as she could too push Cloud sitting on top of her.

"Is that all you got?" He laughed back grinning tickling her harder, both laughing and nearly crying both panting for air.

"Ohhh what's going on here ehhh?" Shouted Yuffie walking into camp "Finally made a move on each other?" She giggled and walked into her tent. Completely stopping Aeris and Cloud in their tracks.

Cloud then stood up and helped Aeris up.

"I better get off too." He smiled and walked off.

He couldn't believe what Yuffie had said!


End file.
